


Elaborate Rescue Mission

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Avenger!Reader gets captured, and Loki comes to the rescue of the seemingly fragile Avenger.-Request from Tumblr-





	Elaborate Rescue Mission

“Listen up,” Captain America announces looking around the jet at the other Avengers. “We have no way of knowing how many reinforcements they have inside. All we know is where Y/N should be held captive.”

Tony brings up a projection of the compound’s layout, as they discuss the best route to take once inside.

“Since we have very little idea what we’re up against, we’re going to try to be in and out of that place as quick as possible. Get in, grab Y/N, and get out,” he announces. “Loki, we’re going to need a distraction out front as we sneak in the back.”

“My pleasure,” Loki grins back as Thor rolls his eyes.

“Distraction is his middle name,” he comments patting his brother on the back.

Loki just continues to smile and tunes out the rest of the Avengers as he looks at the empty seat next to him. Y/N had quickly become a staple of his life in the short time that he’d been back on Midgard. The other Avengers weren’t the most excited about bringing him into their tower as a member, but did so out of courtesy of Thor and Bruce.

Most of them spent a majority of their time trying to pretend he didn’t exist, and he likewise. Until Y/N returned back from her mission abroad, and immediately took interested in him.

Having heard she’s one of realm’s deadliest assassins, the appearance of the small bright-eyed and smiling human had been a surprise. He’d expected someone more… hardened? Angry? Serious? Maybe just larger In stature. Not the mortal that stood before him completely lacking all intimidation.

Over the last month, she’d spent countless hours dragging him from his room to spend time with the other Avengers, or just up to the library with her to enjoy one another’s company as they read. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t grown at least a soft spot for her.

However, in his time on missions he tended to be on missions she wasn’t a part of, or sent in the opposite direction. He still had no idea if this seemingly fragile human actually could do what everyone said. He had his unspoken doubts, which contributing to the knot growing in his stomach since they’d been informed she was captured.

As the jet touches ground, he flips his helmet before putting it on his head, “It’s show time.”

-

“What exactly did you just do?” Captain America hisses back at Loki as they sneak their way through the compound. “They all took off in no time.”

Loki shrugs, “I put about one-hundred illusions of myself with energy projections focused on the entrance. The entrance should just be a gaping hole by now.”

Iron Man instantly looks over at Thor who also just shrugs, “He’s done that since we were children.”

When they finally reach the room Y/N is supposed to be in, all without encountering a single person they’ve begun to become suspicious.

“Tony take out that door, Bucky and Hawkeye watch the halls while we go in,” Captain America orders.

Following the explosion of the door they storm in, instantly faced with ten enemies with guns trained on them. Ducking behind a subsection of wall he throws more orders out when suddenly Bucky’s voice comes through their communicators, “Shit, Steve they’re all out in the hall, we’re surrounded.”

“Hold them back!” He yells and throws his shield to take out some in their room. “Loki! Grab Y/N and get out of here, we’re surrounded. You have the best chance of getting her out of here, she’s probably banged up and unarmed.”

Loki immediately nods, throwing an illusion on the opposite side of the room to get the guards attention, and is by Y/N cutting her binds with his dagger and throwing her over his shoulder as he makes for the other door connected to the room.

Iron Man sends another blast at the opposite side of the room as the two escape into the next hall, slamming the door behind them.

“Loki?” Y/N asks surprised, a coughing fit follows. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like darling?” He responds, running through the halls trying to avoid the guards. “Staging an elaborate rescue mission that may or may not have begun with blowing the entire entrance off the building.”

He can feel her quiet laugh against his shoulder as they go, “Always a lover of the dramatics.”

Suddenly they find themselves spotted and being approached in a one-way hallway. He carefully sets her down and whips his daggers out, “Stay behind me.”

He immediately flings himself into the mass of guards, stabbing and cutting where he can, illusions of him popping up around the fight to confuse them as to who exactly they were fighting. When the final guard is dropped, he grabs Y/N’s hand and takes off once again.

“I hate not fighting,” she grumbles.

“Can’t fight without your swords hm?” He teases as they come face-to-face with another patrol. “Oh for Odin’s sake…”

“We’ll see about that,” she states. Before he has the chance to ask what she means, she’s snatched the helmet from his head and launched herself into the fight. He quickly follows after her, trying hard to focus on his own battle and not Y/N.

She gracefully jumps from enemy to enemy, bashing them with his helmet and sending them flying. Sliding under another, she smashes the metal into his groin, before stabbing the horns into another’s eyes. Grabbing the horns herself, she uses the helmet as a hammer to beat down the rest of the enemies he doesn’t as they finally reach the back door.

Racing back to the jet, he finally allows himself to look at her, utterly entranced.

“What?” She grins flipping the helmet in her hand. “Not quite as graceful or satisfying as my swords, but pretty good none-the-less. Plus, gold might be my new color.” She winks before tossing the helmet onto her own head.

He just continues to stare at her, a smile finally reaching his face. She smiles back, blood all over her torn uniform, hair matted, cuts and bruises everywhere it’s obvious she hasn’t had a good last twenty-four hours. But in that moment, she’s glowing like a goddess to him.

“It suits you,” he states stepping closer to her, brushing her hair from her face. “You’re incredible.”

“Oh that’s right, you’ve never seen me in a fight have you?” She asks.

“Up until today, I had half believed you being some formidable assassin was a hoax to frighten me into not trusting the joyful mortal,” he smirks. 

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet, your highness,” she responds with a wink.

“And I intend on staying around to unravel the rest of this mystery,” he says stepping closer until his body is against hers. “Every last piece.” He whispers, his cool breath ghosting over her lips before pressing his own to hers.


End file.
